1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable pad sets for protective helmets and, more particularly, to audio headband accommodating pad sets.
2. Background of the Invention
Various forms of pad sets for protective helmets are known in the prior art. These pad sets are designed to provide comfort while maintaining helmet shell stability and adding supplemental impact protection at a given compression. In order to meet these various requirements, helmets may be “fitted” by selecting pads for a particular individual or size range. Thus, in the field, a wearer is relegated to a single issued pad set having limited flexibility in terms of alternate configurations, locations and thicknesses of the pads.
When using night vision goggles, it may be beneficial to shift the helmet aft. If shifting occurs without proper thickness adjustment or compression accommodation, stability may be jeopardized or hot spots may occur. Attempting to wear the helmet with an audio headband or other equipment may also result in hot spots. Ideally, the issued pad set would incorporate location adjustment with integral thickness matching to facilitate field-based re-configurations to maintain stability and compression without requiring outside tools, pads or other supplies.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have adjustable pad set for a protective helmet that overcomes the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.